


Writers and Teasing Redheads

by OneUniverse87



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Dom!Donna Noble, Episode: s04e07 The Unicorn and the Wasp, F/F, Femslash, Flapper Dress, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Short One Shot, Sub!Agatha Christie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: Agatha Christie returns home after a long, exhausting meeting with the publishers, and Donna Noble cheers her up with a bit of flirting and foreplay.
Relationships: Agatha Christie/Donna Noble
Kudos: 1





	Writers and Teasing Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who (C) BBC

Agatha Christie opened the door of her house to let herself in, kicked her shoes off, and collapsed onto the couch after a brief meeting with the publishers about her latest novel. 

Stressful wasn't even the right word for it, no matter how hard she tried to convince them to get her new story to the release deadline, it fell upon deaf ears. 

Agatha sighed audibly, unable to hear approaching footsteps coming into the room. 

"Hard day at the meeting sweetie?" asked a soft, feminine voice from behind.

Agatha turned around to reply but found herself frozen on the spot. There stood Donna Noble, dressed in her sexy, flattering flapper dress that hugged the right places in her body. The writer's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her lover, who strutted her way over to her. _I always knew she looked very sexy in that dress. Seeing her in this makes my knees go weak every time..._

"Donna," said Agatha, finally finding her voice. "I just wanted to get to wo--"

"Hush Agatha," said Donna, placing her finger on the blonde's lips before continuing her work on removing her lover's dress. "You can worry about publishing your book for another day, but I want you to relax and let me ravish you."

Agatha soon felt herself relax under the redhead's touch, then tilted her head back slightly when she felt Donna removing her blue dress, now clad in her navy blue bra and knickers.

Donna cocked Agatha's leg around her waist, causing the blonde to wrap her arms around her neck and legs around her waist, taking the both of them to their bedroom. Donna closed the door with her foot and knelt on the bed above Agatha. She pulled the hem of her dress around her waist, exposing her lacy, black thong to the now mesmerized blonde before she placed each of her knees at her lover's sides so that she was between her legs. 

Agatha once again amazed at the sight of her Donna, kneeling above her, looking down at her and she looked back at her like she was a goddess. 

"Please kiss me, Donna," begged Agatha.

"Ooooh, so demanding," teased Donna, smirking seductively at her. "Not yet. I wanna have some fun with you before I let you play with me. Although I've never made love to a woman before, and trying something new can be a little exciting."

Donna cradled Agatha's head with her hand and forearm to pull her forward to press her lips against hers for a lustful, passionate kiss.

The redhead moaned into the kiss, guiding the blonde's hands to her curvy ass. Agatha let out a low groan from the back of her throat, gently squeezing and caressing the curves and smoothness of Donna's ass cheeks. The redhead quickly responded when she placed her hands over the writer's breasts, slowly massaging them. 

"When I have smoking hot authors in my grasp," husked Donna, enjoying the sight of Agatha squirming beneath her while running her hands over the hem of her dress. "They should always obey my every command and do the simplest of tasks for me. When I have someone like you, nothing can stand in my way. Nothing."

Agatha went to sit up straight to get more comfortable, only to be stopped by Donna's pale hand. 

"Stay down, honey!" demanded Donna, gently pushed Agatha back down to the bed by her chest. "I'm not done speaking! Kiss my foot, and apologize."

Donna extended her leg to Agatha and placed her heeled foot to her face. The blonde softly planted her lips at the top of her foot and moaned at the wonderful feeling of the soft skin of her lover's pale foot on her lips, which she could swear the sensation sent a wave of electricity through her body. 

"I'm sorry, mistress..." said Agatha obediently between kisses.

"Good girl." cooed Donna, feeling certain dampness between her legs at the feel of her lover's lips on her foot. _I should make her worship my feet more often. I love my feet being touched..._

"Every little thing you have around here is mine," smiled Donna sexily, her tone becoming huskier and deep when she slowly pulled her dress up. "And you, Agatha Mary Clarissa Christie, are all. Fucking. Mine..."

Agatha felt butterflies swimming in her stomach, her eyes glossed with a mixture of love and lust when her redheaded lover was now in her lacy black thong, and a pair of gold high heels. Their eyes lock onto one another, emerald green meeting sapphire blue. Why does this beautiful woman get kinky and sexier every time we do this? Oh god, Donna, yes...

"Now, make love to your mistress..." commanded Donna in an alluring, low tone. 

Donna threw herself onto the bed, taking Agatha with her so she can be on top of her. Donna places her hands on the blonde's cheeks and pulled her forward for another arousing, hot kiss.

Agatha kissed her dominating lover back, as she felt the redhead wrap her arms and legs around her, a moan emitted from her throat as she felt her lover's gold heels digging into her lower back.

The writer thought it couldn't get any better than that, if someone special had come into her life and turned it around for the better, she was so glad that someone was Donna Noble. 

Her new life with her best friend and lover, she thought it very good.


End file.
